


The forsaken.

by orphan_account



Series: Crimson roses. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author suck at tagging, Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mexican hunters, Multi, Not Beta Read, Peter's not a madman, Scott needs some love, Self-Harm, Sooo Much Angst, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, WIP, do not read if triggered, like not for the weak ones, read that one first on FF.Net, sequel to another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to I won the fight but I lost the war. Part of series named Crimson Roses. "I don't care what you do now wolf, just make sure you know where your loyalaty lays."





	The forsaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Note. I'm posting this before I post the first story, why I do it, I have no idea but I have to write the story that come before this one down on word again because my B*******it PC threw the chapters away to it.  
> You can find it of FF.net under the name TricksterGabe, I won the fight but i lost the war.

Chapter one.  
Wind of change.

_“When you have lost hope, you have lost  
 everything. And when you think all is lost, when   
all is dire and bleak, there is always hope.” _ _  
―_ [ _Pittacus Lore_ ](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3380908.Pittacus_Lore) _,_ [ _I Am Number Four_ ](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/10576999)

Scott POV.

He didn’t know what had happened. Well he did but he didn’t want to think about it, not when everything was so peaceful and painless. He didn’t want to think about Derek’s face when he told Araya to end it, the devastation that he saw in his Alpha’s face, the sheer pain in his eyes. Isaac, God he didn’t want to think about what he felt, it was too painful, too much.

He let out a groan and rolled to his side, why was the pain suddenly back?

He felt hands on his body and couldn’t help but shy away from the touch, the things Theo did to him was still too fresh in his mind, so was the fact that he had killed another person. He felt no remorse about having killed Theo, it was the way he had done so, that repelled him, that he had been able to kill one he had once called friend.

“Scott,” a voice far away sounded and he groaned again.

He could hear more now, suddenly everything had become twice as loud and twice as sharper to his senses, it was like when he got bitten all over again.

“When will he wake up?” a voice asked.

“When he’s ready they said,” another voice sounded. His wolf perked up at the sound of it and he went into a frenzy to get near it, clawing at the floor and making broken sounds at the back of his throat.

Suddenly the hands were back on his, easing him down again despite that he strained against their touch. He began trashing and he could feel his claws coming out, scratching the hands that were holding him down.

“Derek!?” a panicked voice sounded, he wanted to soothe it; make it happy again, not like this, not sad.

“I know Isaac, step back for now.” The voice came from the one that was holding him down. He tried to trash out of the hands but the other wolf was simply too strong. When his mind registered that, all fight left him; it had to be an Alpha, a strong one at that. His wolf rumbled, it would be able to protect him, him and his mate.

“Derek POV.

He sighed in relief when the trashing’s stopped. He looked at Scott’s open eyes, they were a bright blue, had been like that since he had opened them.

He heard a rumble come from deep in the pup’s chest and tightened his hold on him just to be sure.

He blinked in surprise when Scott bared his neck and changed his body language to completely submissive. It made his own eyes bleed crimson and he looked back at Isaac, the teen had puffy eyes and his cheeks were wet from tears, Derek had told him what had happened.

He nodded at Scott, “He needs it.”

He sighs and turns his head to look at Scott again. The beta had closed his eyes. He shook his head and let his fangs come out, before gently lowering them against Scott throat. Without a warning, he snaps his jaws around flesh, hands quickly trying to soothe the pain the bite resulted.

He leaned back in a crunch again and looked at Scott, the teen didn’t move.

The door to the room clicked and a big man entered with a tray of food, it was clear he had been sent.

“Food. Is he stable?”

Derek shook his head and answered “I don’t know, I want to talk with Araya.”

The man nods and sets the tray with food on a nearby table.

“At least they are treating us nice,” Isaac says and shrugs his shoulders, the gesture making Derek snort and laugh a little.

“Yeah,” he answers.

He laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder and gave a light shake. The motion caused Scott’s eyes to snap open again but as soon as his eyes found Derek’s, the Alpha could see him relax again, his eyes dimming back to brown.

“Wanna eat buddy?” he asks and points towards the food.

Scott shook his head and looked disgusted at his hands, “I killed him.”

Derek sighed and looked at Isaac shortly before looking back down at Scott.

“Yes. And I know that this is the last thing you want to speak about but why the hell did you try to die!?” he almost roared at the beta, Scott whimpering and tried to create some distance to the Alpha.

“Why are we here?” Scott asks, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Derek was about to answer but Isaac came first, “Because that the hunters have decided that we can be of use to them, they let you live for the cost of us helping catch Gerard again.”

Scott’s lips turned up in a silent snarl but the wolf dimmed as soon as Derek flashed his eyes at him, making him look down in submission.

“You are unstable Scott, more now than ever. Araya are fond of you for reasons she won’t tell us. She will train you and Isaac as she would train her hunters that are the price we have to pay to live.” He told Scott who had gotten paler and paler by the second.

Scott looked down in the ground again but Derek could hear the growl coming from deep in the teen’s chest. He motioned for Isaac to come forward and said lowly, “Be there for him, he needs you right now, okay.”

Isaac nods and Derek turns around when the youngest wolf reaches Scott.

Isaac POV.

He sits down on the floor beside Scott, the older wolf sitting slumped together and not looking at him, he can hear the heavy breathing like he’s fighting for the control that once came so easy for him.

“I’m not mad,” he starts. Scott finally looks at him.

“I wanted it to end.”

Isaac smiles and says something he remembers that Scott once said to him.

“Sometimes ending are just new beginnings Scotty,” he says and smiles a little.

“Are you trying to seduce me Izi?” Scott smiles as he plays along, both of them ignoring Derek’s strangled cough behind them.

“If it helps taking things of your mind, then yes, I’m seducing you.” He raised his eyebrows and shoots Scott a dirty look, “Is it working?” he asks before he thinks Derek finally got enough cause the Alpha chose that moment to step forward and trying hard not to laugh.

“No sex.” Is all he says before he turns around and walk away again.

The mood between them gets dark again. He crawls over to sit right beside his mate and slowly lays his arm around Scott’s shoulder and leans forward to kiss his neck, making Scott sigh softly and relax into his grip.

Isaac allows a smile and pulls the other teen into his lap and fully hugs him.

“I know you don’t want to talk about what have happened Scott, but when you want to try, I’m right here beside you, and I’m not walking away,” he whispers into the older teen’s ear.

He feels Scott shiver in his arms and give his arms a small squeeze for reassurance.

“I’m going to talk with Derek,” he says and moves Scott off his lap and sits him against the wall before he stand up and moved to stand beside their Alpha.

“Do we have free pass or are we their prisoners?”

Derek shakes his head and walked over to sit on the bed before he answers, “Or not. Araya wants to talk with all us before she does anything. She also wants to train you and Scott, when I don’t know, but.” Derek shrugs his shoulders and Isaac sees him look at Scott.

Derek POV.

“I don’t know what to do Isaac.” He admits tiredly,  “She says she’s letting us go free, but when is another question.” He added to the beta.

“Then ask her, tell her what you think and what you want, to it tomorrow when she comes to see us again.” He could hear that Isaac was trying to offer comfort but right now he just needed to know what was going to happen, not for his own sake but for the two betas. Isaac who was now again looking at Scott like the older teen was his entire world and Scott who was looking straight back at him with fire burning in his eyes.

He watched Scott as it happened, the way the teen’s muscles tensed and his eyes suddenly became fixated on the door to the hallway. It didn’t mean that he got time to react when Scott suddenly jumped for the door, reaching halfway before Derek saw Isaac jump in front of him with a snarl and eyes glowing golden.

He was about to yell to Isaac that he should step back, when Scott turned sharply around and he was faced with a very angry beta. He snarled and his eyes bleed crimson as he tried to make the teen wolf back down again but to no use.

“Back down Scott!” he snarled and snapped his teeth at the pup. Scott answered by growling right back at him and took a step forward, his features shifting fully into a wolf. 

They really didn’t need this now but he knew that Scott needed an outlet or else he would go mad.

He didn’t move as Scott jumped at him, making both of them fall to the floor with a loud bang, Scott immediately getting his hands around Derek’s neck and squeezing tightly. He choked a little before he took control again, flipping Scott around so he was the one on his back and snarled him right in the face.

Nothing happened. No submission, no blink, no nothing. He pulled back to straddle the pup’s hips and pinning his arm to his side, making it impossible for the younger wolf to move even a little. Not that he wasn’t trying cause he was, it just wasn’t good enough to get lose.

He didn’t see Scott fist his hands, only his claws poking out from it, but he felt it as soon as it hit him, making him grunt and relies his hold on Scott enough for the teen to get another hit in, this time near his throat, claws digging even deeper than before, and with panic Derek realized that if he didn’t stop this soon, Scott would end up killing him.

With a grunt of pain he dug his fangs deep into Scott’s neck and didn’t let go. Scott tried to tear free and Derek could feel his teeth rip into the skin as Scott fought him, when he thinks that Scott will rip his own throat out, the pup stops and leans against the Alpha’s chest, blood pouring from the wound at an alarming rate.

He curses and let go of the teen, Scott’s body slumps towards his, unconscious.

He raises his hands to feel the wound and trying to stop the blood.

“Isaac, give me a cloth,” he commands and holds his hand out until he feels something land in it and presses it against Scott’s neck

He lays Scott on his side and watches carefully as Isaac moved closer and reached out to lay a hand on his mates arm, letting his veins flow black. When he sees Isaac close his eyes in pain, he reached a hand out and curled it around his beta’s wrist, “Don’t take more. Just let him rest.”

Isaac bares his teeth at him but backs down after that.

He removes the cloth to inspect the wound and winches when the blood starts flowing again, assaulting his nose like a poison. He pressed the cloth against skin again and settles down for the wait.

With a mostly clean hand he picks up his phone and calls his uncle, he needs to talk with him.

Peter picks up after five rings, his voice sounds exhausted when he asks what Derek wants.

“I need to switch with you. I’m going to talk with Araya about it but I can’t stay with them. Not after what I have done,” he says and whispers the last part.

“What did you now do dear nephew?” Peter mocks in light concern.

“Hurt Scott,” is all he says and he looks at Isaac, the youngest wolf’s eyes never leaving him, watching him like a hawk, making sure he didn’t hurt his mate again.

He hears his uncle sigh over the phone and knows the older man is thinking over his options.

“Talk with her,” he says and hangs up.

Derek sighs and shakes his head. Scott still hasn’t moved and it was starting to concern the Alpha. He removed the cloth and tried to dry some of the blood off too. He made a grimace at the sight. It was not healing, of cause it was a wound made by an Alpha, but still, it should have improved, even if just a little.

“Please heal Pretty,” he hears Isaac whisper before they fall into silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment and kudo will be held dear. note that this is work in progress so until chapter four, I will post almost daily.


End file.
